Dyspear
is the main antagonist and leader of Dys Dark. She and her commanders, the Three Musketeers, have taken over Hope Kingdom, the home of Prince Kanata. History In ancient times, she was known as Darkness. The previous Princess Pretty Cure defeated her and sealed her away. They knew she would return but even stronger and that is why the legendary warriors decided to create a fourth Princess Perfume. She was able to return in an unknown time but in a very weak state. She occupied a place called the Forest of Despair where thorns were growing. One day, her influence reached the princess of the Hope Kingdom, Towa. She tricked her into coming with her, promising to make her a Grand Princess. The princess fell into her trap and she succeeded in bringing down the hopes and dream of the citizens by capturing their symbol of hope. She wasn't satisfied with that. She decided to brainwash Towa and raise her as her own daughter Twilight to see Prince Kanata suffer. After Towa was purified, Dyspear found her again on Noble Academy's campus and attempted to bring her back to her side. She told Towa, whom she kept referring to as Twilight, that she shattered her dream of becoming a Grand Princess and that it will never come true, which made Towa despair greatly, thus fueling her power and allowing her to summon a tall pillar of thorns. She kept Towa in a pod, with her despair constantly providing her with more power. The Cures battled her in an attempt to free Towa, but Dyspear proved to be too strong. Cure Flora, however, was able to find an opening and discovered a trapped and hopeless Towa. By playing Prince Kanata's song on her violin, Flora was eventually able to encourage Towa to put the past behind her. Soon after, Towa was freed and after her Princess Perfume and Dress Up Keys were purified, she was able to transform into Cure Scarlet, who was able to force Dyspear to retreat. In episode 23, she returned to the Forest of Despair to heal her body. She gave Lock a gauge to gather despair so that she can come back soon. Appearance She wears a low-cut floor-length long sleeved black dress with black feathers on the bottom. She also wears a dark purple belt and sharp shoulder pads. She has a pair of red gloves and a red cape which is connected to her hands and headdress. Her headdress is black and purple with two horn-like protrusions and a violet crystal crown. She also wears a black mask and there is an open keyhole on her chest. She has red eyes and black hair. Personality She is very ruthless and cunning and wants to spread chaos and despair around the world. She dislikes hopes and dreams. She is also very manipulative, taking advantage of Towa's dream of being a Grand Princess by luring her away from Hope Kingdom to cause its residents to despair and later brainwashing her to believe that she is her daughter and turning her into Twilight. In episode 22, it is shown that Dyspear likes playing with people's emotions. She told Towa that her dreams were destroyed the moment she came into her forest and that it was too late for her because she had committed too many sins as Twilight. Relationship *'Towa' - She kidnapped the young Towa and brainwashed her. She even turned Towa into her daughter. As Twilight, she showed great respect for her. In episode 21, it is revealed that she is in fact not Towa's mother. Abilities Dyspear, as shown in episode 11, can trap others into a different dimension of sorts. She was also able to power up Close in his battle against the Pretty Cures whereas he got transformed into a gigantic crow. In episode 18, it is shown that she is capable of creating black Dress Up Keys, and she did it once again in episode 20. In episode 21, it is shown that she can manipulate thorns to attack her enemies. Also in episode 22, she can stop time at will to the point that even Haruka who possesses Dress Up Keys was frozen for a while before the keys can spare her from this magic. She can also summon thorn demons to aid her in battle. Trivia *She is the third female main villain, following Desperaia and Queen Mirage. * Her name comes from the word "despair". *Dyspear bears a similar appearance to Maleficent. *Even though she resembles Maleficent, she also uses the same thorn cages making them not only look similar in appearance but also with their powers. *Even though she wanted to destroy the Dress Up Keys, she had created three of them for Twilight to use, possibly because she thought Twilight outlived her usefulness. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Category:Stubs